


Eat

by SamSnak



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Destroy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, cringe comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamSnak/pseuds/SamSnak
Summary: Post-war, happy ending. Shepard and Kaidan are enjoying domestic bliss, until they receive a surprise visitor.





	Eat

Shepard stretched, enjoying the burn in his muscles after his run. London was still in rough shape, but the area around their apartment was safe enough for a jog. A lot of progress had been made towards reconstruction in the year since the war ended. He and Kaidan had officially retired, and just enjoyed each other’s company, basking in just how safe and whole and alive they both were.

He used to push himself to run faster, further, lift more weight, with the thought that gaining that extra bit of muscle might make the difference between life and death. Now, he exercised because he liked to. It was relaxing, to take a leisurely jog, or to work out with Kaidan, watching his supple chest and arms as he did pull ups. The last time they’d worked out together, it devolved into the two of them, a grunting, sweaty mess on the floor, groaning around each other’s cocks. He smiled at the memory.

Blood started filling his cock as he bounded up the four flights of stairs to their apartment. It was a small, modest place, but it had electricity and running water, and, most importantly, a warm and willing Kaidan. He palmed his cock through his shorts as he opened their front door and walked inside.

“Kaidan? Daddy’s home and he wants to _eat_ ,” he called, “Where’s that sweet ass?” He pulled his shirt off.

As soon as he had it off and his vision was uncovered, Kaidan stood in the doorway of their kitchen, crimson red. Beside him stood an older woman, with dark, graying hair and the same light brown eyes as Kaidan’s. She had the same bright red flush, too.

“Hey, Shepard, my Mom stopped by to visit!” He said, cutting him off before he could say anything else horrible. Shepard briefly considered jumping out the only window in their living room. Time seemed to dilate between the three of them. He wasn’t sure how long he stood there before he excused himself to go take a shower.

His first time meeting the woman, and the first words out of his mouth were about eating her son’s ass. What a great first impression on the in-law. Now she would be sure to love the half-cybernetic man that was engaged to her son.

The soap and water washed away the sweat, but it could never wash away the shame. He lingered as long as he could—which wasn’t very long, since he didn’t want to waste the precious resource of water—before toweling off and getting dressed.

Kaidan and his mother were seated in their living room when he walked out, reminiscing about his father. They greeted him, both smiling weakly. He heard tears in the woman’s voice, and realized that he now had to inject himself into an emotional, private conversation with a woman who probably thought he was a cyborg sex-monster. He could get a running start into that window from where he was standing, but he didn’t think he’d be lucky enough for the fall to kill him.

Instead, he extended a handshake, “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Alenko,”

“Call me Maria,” she smiled at him.

***

A few days later, Kaidan was hugging his mother goodbye before helping her onto the shuttle to leave. Shepard loaded her bags on with her, before she suddenly pulled him into a hug, as well.

The two of them stood there, watching her shuttle safely depart, arms wrapped tightly around each other’s waists. Once it disappeared into the distance, Kaidan turned to him, a wicked grin on his face, “You never did get to eat.”


End file.
